Texts
by Thaliana
Summary: Klaine Week AU in which Kurt and Blaine are 'just' best friends and roommates at Dalton during Senior Year. Further description inside. Klaine are FRIENDS, repeat JUST FRIENDS.  In fact, Kurt's contemplating dating someone you won't believe...


**So I saw something awesome on a 'texts from last night' type forum. And this is what grew from it. Before you say anything, yes, I know that Darren Criss and Blaine Anderson are two different people. But I think it's entirely possible for Blaine to like Harry Potter, and not just because Darren does, but because *I* do, and I'm the author here, dangit! AU in which Kurt and Blaine are best friends and roommates at Dalton and stayed there through senior year. Posted a bit late for Klaine week AU, and a wimp out considering it's not very AU, but hey, at least I posted SOMETHING. And yes, I am well aware that it is somewhat sacrilegious to have Kurt toying with dating someone else during Klaine week, but…just give it a read. It'll be okay. I promise. If I continue it, well, the end here should be enough to clue you in.**

**I don't own Glee. Or Darren. Or Harry Potter. ****:(**

* * *

><p>Kurt was his best friend. Not in the way of children, where every new person that enters their life is their 'best friend'. But in the way of young adults, in the way of soul mates. Because a soul mate didn't have to be someone you were in love with, right? Kurt was, well, if Blaine was being honest with himself, Kurt was the other half of himself. The peanut butter to his jelly. The cream to his coffee. The Ron to his Harry. Yes, he went there. Because everyone knew that Ron was the Weasley Harry Potter should have ended up with.<p>

That was what was running through Blaine's head as he lay back on his bed, trading texts with his best friend, his roommate, who was supposedly studying in the Dalton library.

_You won't believe it if I tell you what just happened!_

_**What?**_

_You-know-who asked me out on a date!_

Blaine smiled at that. You-know-who. Seriously? Too easy. He typed out a fast and furious response.

_**You said no, right?**_

_Are you kidding? Why in the world would I say no? He's gorgeous!_

_**Because Voldemort is evil, Kurt. Why would you want to go on a date with him?**_

_Voldemort…Blaine, seriously? Does every conversation have to have a Harry Potter reference?_

_**Only the ones you set yourself up for.**_

There was no response from Kurt, and Blaine frowned. Maybe he'd made Kurt mad. Which wouldn't be a good thing. An angry Kurt…well, Shakespeare's eloquent description of fury had nothing on the reality that was Kurt Hummel. Blaine typed out a tentative response.

_**You okay?**_

Still no response. But then the phone rang. "Hello?" Blaine asked.

"You're right. I did set myself up for that one. You see, Blaine, that's what I love about you. You'll never let me forget that I'm only human, and even the great and wonderful Kurt can make mistakes."

"The great and wonderful…" _He just said he loves me. Or that he loves something about me. Whatever._

"Kurt. Yes. It's my new name. Do you like it?"

"Uh, sure. Can I just call you Kurt?"

"I suppose, but it takes away from the 'great and wonderful' part. Anyway, you busy tonight?"

"Why, want to run your wardrobe for your date with Voldy by me?"

"His name is Sebastian, and you know it, Blaine," Kurt laughed. "And no, I thought we could have a roommie movie night. I feel like watching _Moulin Rouge."_

"Why not? Want to order in pizza and invite Nick and Jeff?"

"Nah, let's make it just the two of us. If Seb and I start dating, it might cut into our time together. So let's take advantage while we can."

"You got it," Blaine said, mixed feelings about what Kurt had just said. "Can we still order pizza?"

"Please do!" Kurt exclaimed. "Alright, gotta go, need to finish this essay before tomorrow. Mwah!" He blew Blaine an exaggerated kiss through the phone and then hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me...review. Now I'm gonna have another WIP, cause none of you are going to leave me alone until I fix this and make it Klaine endgame. Amiright? Either that, or no one is going to read it.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
